


A Little Distracted

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Subspace, Bad Aftercare, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Drop, M/M, Maybe Some Malice, Mutual Ignorance; Not Malice, No Aftercare, Sub Drop, Top Drop, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo pushes Hux further than before during one of their usual bouts of rough sex, and Hux drops like a rock into sub-space. Neither of them have any idea what just happened. They both deal with it poorly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post of a fill for [this](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9783417#cmt9783417) prompt from the TFA kinkmeme. Obligatory shout-out to my editor for her invaluable assistance.

When Hux entered the room, Kylo immediately slammed him against the wall and started biting at his mouth. Hux made an indignant sound and pushed back against Kylo’s chest. Kylo growled, but backed off just enough to let Hux speak.

‘Close your kriffing door, you thug,’ Hux spat.

Kylo waved a hand and his door made a screeching sound as it was pulled shut against its usual programing. 

Hux glared at him. ‘If you’ve broken anything—’

Kylo didn’t bother pointing out that it was his room. He was more interested in sinking his teeth into Hux’s neck and tugging at his starched, impeccable uniform. Hux seized Kylo’s arms and dug his fingers into the meat of his biceps. ‘What do you think you’re doing?’ Hux demanded.

Kylo let out a long breath and rested his forehead against Hux’s. ‘Training has been difficult lately. Either let me take it out on you or leave. I’m not in the mood to be subtle.’

Hux considered his options. ‘As if you’re _ever_ capable of subtlety.’ He sighed. ‘Fine. Keep the marks below the collar and you’d better be prepared for turnabout the next time I have a difficult day on the bridge.’

‘Done,’ Kylo said, not even needing to think about it. 

Hux helped shrug off his uniform jacket and Kylo barely had the patience to not tear at the shirt underneath. When Hux’s chest was bare, Kylo took a moment to map out his torso with his teeth and tongue. He reached for the fastenings on Hux’s pants. Hux batted his hands out of the way.

‘Careful,’ Hux admonished. He bent down to remove his shoes and socks while Kylo hovered impatiently above. It would be so much faster to wreck his clothes and pull any remaining tatters off with the Force. Kylo’s emotions were running strong with rage and the shadow of remembered pain from the Supreme Leader’s teachings. It would be easy to access the dark side like this and take what he wanted. Hux was no match for him physically. They both knew it. 

‘You can stop staring at me like you’re wondering where to strike the death-blow,’ Hux said as he straightened up, now fully naked. ‘And you can start shedding those ridiculous layers whenever you’re ready.’

‘No.’ Kylo said simply.

Hux stared at him for a moment with his jaw clenched. ‘Fine,’ he said.

Kylo gestured toward the bed. ‘Lie down. I want to take my time with you.’

‘Because you definitely have the patience for that,’ Hux mocked, but he went over without further protest and stretched out on his back. 

Kylo stalked over to him and settled on the bed, straddling Hux’s torso. He sat forward enough that he wasn’t even brushing against Hux’s half-hard cock. Kylo also settled his awareness against Hux’s mind. It was reflexive when the dark side was running hot and deep through his bones. Pressing forward against the sheer surface of Hux’s mental shields was pleasant. Fleeting emotions and impressions filtered through to him, but that was all. More importantly, Hux’s core was reassuringly solid.

Kylo planted a hand in the centre of Hux’s chest and leaned forward for a kiss. True to his word, Kylo kept it light and gentle, a bare brush of lips. Hux made an impatient sound and wrapped his arms around Kylo, digging his fingers into the layers of his robes. He also slid a thigh between Kylo’s legs to press against his crotch. Kylo bit him lightly in response before channelling enough Force power to pin Hux’s wrists to the bed and hold his legs still. 

Hux immediately pushed back against the intangible restraints. It was probably reflexive. 

‘Ren…’ Hux warned in a low voice.

‘I told you I wanted to take this slow,’ Kylo pointed out. ‘Stop fighting me for once and just relax.’

‘Because it’s _so_ easy to relax when I’m being held down by something I can’t even see.’

‘I’m not going to hurt you,’ Kylo scoffed. ‘It’s not like there’s anything you could do to stop me anyway.’

Hux rolled his eyes. ‘That’s not exactly reassuring. Though coming from you, it almost could be.’ He’d stopped struggling, but tension coiled in his limbs where the Force held him down. Kylo frowned and started pressing feather-light kisses to Hux’s jaw and neck. Hux might have had more patience, but Kylo knew himself to have the stronger will. It was an inevitability of dark side power. He wanted to go slowly and that’s exactly how this encounter would go.

Kylo worked slowly and methodically, keeping his touches light, brushing against tense muscles and sensitive skin. Then gradually, fractionally, Hux started to relax. He sank back against the bed, allowing the Force to hold him. The edges of his mind became less sharp, though no less firm. 

Then Kylo drew a breathy sound from Hux by running his teeth down Hux’s ribs with the lightest pressure. Victory. Kylo smirked against Hux’s skin and went back up his body to kiss him again. Hux was languid now, and his kiss was unhurried and indulgent. 

‘Good?’ Kylo asked when he drew back for a breath.

Hux blinked. ‘Yes.’ He blinked again, like he was having trouble focusing.

Kylo smiled as a sense of satisfaction rose in him. He rarely got to hold this kind of power over Hux. Usually if he wanted to win, it had to be a physical victory. All it took was a bit of leverage and he could have Hux pinned without even resorting to the Force. In contrast, Hux’s victories came from his little mind games, rather than proper brute strength. 

However, occasionally losing to Hux did keep things interesting. In victory, Hux’s painstaking attention to detail became admirably cruel, and his vicious smile often sent heat coiling through Kylo’s body. Hux was inventive and it was almost always worthwhile listening to his ideas when he got that distant, thoughtful look in his eyes.

Right now, of course, Kylo was in control, and it wasn’t just overwhelming strength that had got him here. Hux was responsive and accepting beneath him and Kylo wanted to push to find out just how far that could go.

Kylo moved down the bed until he was between Hux’s legs. It was gratifying when Hux tracked the movement a beat too slowly. The glazed look in his eyes made it even better. Hux’s mind seemed to have turned somewhat inward and there was a sense of something complex, densely compressed.

Kylo dismissed the line of thought in favour of bending down to run his tongue over Hux’s erection. It was the first time he’d touched it since they’d started and Hux twisted and groaned. His cock must have been aching by now. Kylo drew back slightly and blew a cool breath against the path he’d just licked. Hux actually whimpered at that. Kylo gave a sharp smile in response. He ran his fingertips lightly around the flushed head, before lazily stroking the shaft. He pulled back again.

‘Beg me,’ Kylo said, a hint of playfulness entering his tone. He didn’t expect much, maybe an eye-roll and a sarcastic ‘please’. That was about the extent of what he’d ever managed to coax from Hux. Instead he was surprised when Hux made an odd noise, high in his throat, and shook his head. He wasn’t even attempting to strain against the Force-bonds.

Kylo laughed and gave him another lick. This time he also sucked at the head before withdrawing again. ‘Oh come on, you’re clearly desperate for it. I’ll give you what you want, you just have to ask.’

Hux’s eyes had slid closed and he shuddered at Kylo’s words. He stayed stubbornly silent though. Typical. Anger rose in Kylo, hard and fast, the residues of his training clinging to his emotions. He knew he was bleeding it into the Force, probably right against the edges of Hux’s mind.

‘Beg!’ he ordered.

Hux’s eyes flew open and his gaze latched onto Kylo’s. ‘Please,’ he gasped, ‘please, please touch me, please let me come, Kylo. Whatever you want. Tell me what to do. Please. Anything!’

Kylo recoiled as if he’d been burned. It wasn’t the litany of pleas, though that was disquieting enough. No, what distressed Kylo was the sudden and complete absence of Hux’s mental shielding. The solid surface of his mind was now a diffuse mess of feelings and impulses. Kylo felt as if he could fall into that emptiness. The worst part was Hux had laid himself open, putting himself at Kylo’s mercy. Breaking through so completely was impossible without the other person’s cooperation. Even torture didn’t expose someone like this.

‘What the fuck are you doing, Hux?’ Kylo demanded, trying to keep the edge of panic out of his voice.

Hux blinked slowly at him, licked his lips. ‘I don’t know. You should. You should tell me what to do.’

Kylo bared his teeth in a sneer. ‘Put your shields back up!’

Hux flinched at Kylo’s words. ‘I don’t know. I’m sorry, what? Sorry.’

Kylo’s emotions rolled unpleasantly in his mind. He’d wanted to win and having Hux practically begging to be ordered around was good. But this was too far. There was no way Kylo could trust himself with something as fragile as an unshielded mind. More than that, Hux’s attitude had completely shifted and Kylo had no idea what to do with that.

Kylo dissolved the Force-bonds around Hux’s limbs and stood up from the bed. ‘I’m not going to do anything while you’re like this. Fix it!’

Hux flinched again, but didn’t get up, as if the Force was still holding him down. ‘I don’t understand, I’m sorry.’ Hux’s tone was like nothing Kylo had heard before, the pleading, the uncertainty… that strange set of emotions churned in Kylo’s gut again. Without further words, Kylo crossed his room toward the door.

‘Please don’t go!’ Hux said, with panic in his voice.

Kylo flinched, but got out of there. The absurdity of fleeing from his own quarters was not lost on him. Despite everything, he was still half-hard and filled with the echoes of his recent training. He made his way to the training rooms. Kylo wanted to tear something apart.

The stormtroopers and officers that were using the facility scattered when he arrived. He wasn’t wearing his helmet and they probably recognised it as a bad sign. As soon as they were all gone, Kylo drew his lightsaber. His breath released in a long exhale as the blade sprang to life beneath his hand. Then he started systematically taking the room apart as the dark side welled hot and strong inside him.

He hadn’t abandoned Hux. It was Hux’s own kriffing fault. Leaving himself open like that was unacceptable. Just what had he been trying to pull? Kylo’s skin felt too tight and he itched for something he couldn’t put into words. Maybe he was just frustrated by stopping so suddenly in the midst of sex. 

Hux’s plea for him to stay at the end kept replaying through Kylo’s mind. He’d easily felt the strength of the emotions behind it, considering Hux’s complete lack of shielding. Those ugly feelings were nestled in the back of Kylo’s mind and he couldn’t seem to shed them. 

Kylo’s lips peeled back from his teeth. He set about hacking apart another piece of training equipment and ignored the weird feeling that made his throat feel tight and unpleasant. 

///

Hux drifted for a while, feeling miserable and out of touch. After an indeterminable amount of time he started shivering, despite the carefully controlled temperature in every room of the _Finalizer_. He shifted until he could drag some of Ren’s covers over himself. Gradually the shivering stopped and he felt warmer. He floated for another span of time, feeling pleased at the small animal comfort. 

Then he began to feel thirsty. The twin desires for continued warmth, but also water, warred in for a moment, causing his brow to furrow. It took him a long moment to realise that he could take the bed covers _with_ him when he went to Ren’s ’fresher. Proud of his solution, Hux dragged himself out of bed, draped the bedcover over himself and approached Ren’s basin. He drank straight from the tap.

The problem of thirst now solved, Hux went back to the bed. He lay on his back and blinked up at the ceiling. After a moment he grabbed a pillow and curled around it. That helped. More time passed and Hux gradually settled back into himself. He blinked. He let go of the pillow. ‘What did that bastard do to me?’ he growled at the empty room. 

Hux ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Anger rose in a hot wave as he wondered how much time he’d lost recovering from whatever Force-blighted thing Ren had subjected him to. He felt almost dizzy with it, the strong emotion contrasting heavily against the floating feeling he’d experienced a moment ago.

Hux got to his feet and started pulling on his clothes. It didn’t matter how much of an asset Ren was to the First Order, Hux would hunt him down and find a way to kill him for this. He knew he was being irrational, but the part of him that realised it seemed far away and much less immediate than the part that wanted Ren to _suffer_. The best thing to do would be to stay away from him for a couple of days while he cooled down. 

Hux finished getting dressed, grabbed his datapad to check the time and reshuffle his schedule. There were probably only hours left before his next official shift and he had a mountain of report files to go through. On a whim he drew up the first one as he walked back to his own quarters. It was oddly soothing to read through the figures.

///

Kylo avoided Hux over the next couple of days. The only contact he had was the day after when he’d brushed up against Hux’s mind while meditating. The barriers were back in place, as sheer and solid as anyone’s. Kylo had only checked because an unshielded Hux was a liability to the Supreme Leader’s plans, nothing more. 

Still, he’d rested his awareness against the familiar barriers for the rest of his meditation session. It was grounding. It was also a simple matter to stay away from the bridge. Kylo’s duties kept him training most of the time. Without a clear directive from Leader Snoke, it was easier to just avoid talking to the troops.

Eventually, on the third day, Kylo went to the bridge to oversee the deployment of reconnaissance troops. Hux was there and seemingly no different from usual. He barely spared Kylo a glance and the rest of the shift happened uneventfully.

Kylo left the bridge and felt Hux’s presence follow him out. There were few people even in the main corridor, but Kylo ducked into a less open corridor just the same. He turned around as Hux approached and folded his arms in front of his chest. 

Hux stopped a bare pace away from Kylo. His expression was twisted into a snarl and the anger radiating from his was almost palpable through the Force. Kylo backed up until he felt the wall behind him. Hux stepped with him, barely a handsbreadth away from his face. ‘Just what did you do to me two nights ago, Ren!?’ Hux growled at him. ‘You had _no right_ playing your little Force-games with me.’

Kylo started at him blankly for a moment. ‘What? What did _I_ do? You’re the one who dropped your mental barriers and practically dragged me in! Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to do that around someone who could tear your mind to pieces?’

Hux’s face contorted further. ‘I didn’t “drop my mental barriers”. I didn’t even know I had them!’

Kylo snorted. ‘Everyone has them. It’s one of the things that stops me feeling every stray thought on this ship.’

‘So you’re denying any responsibility for what happened? Why am I not surprised.’

Kylo bared his teeth. ‘I left out of courtesy, to make sure I didn’t accidently tear into you. Would you like to know how much fun I had tearing the training room apart, while hard, because I was too keyed up to do anything else?’ Kylo didn’t explain the extent of his disquiet. He wasn’t like Hux, showing vulnerability like that.

Hux sneered. ‘Another training room? Typical.’ He paused for a second, taking a deep breath and centring his emotions. Kylo could feel Hux’s mental barriers tightening as well as any Force-user’s. Where was that control last time? ‘Alright,’ Hux finally said. ‘I was probably just tired. And perhaps I can accept for a moment that you didn’t _actively_ attack my mind. Maybe it was a fluke from you coming straight from training.’ 

Ren snorted again. Hux ignored him. ‘Give it a couple of nights and I might be willing to continue our arrangement. I find it… beneficial, most of the time.’

‘As do I, general,’ Kylo said, inclining his head just slightly. He could accept that explanation. Obviously it had nothing to do with Kylo, but if Hux had been tired enough, maybe that could have done it. 

Hux nodded. ‘Good. Then I’ll see you tonight. My quarters, my territory and don’t think I’m going to let you take the lead this time.’

Kylo sneered. ‘Fine.’ He squashed the part of himself that was relieved.

///

Hux’s expression was carefully neutral in that specific way that meant he was holding back strong emotion. Kylo felt the edges of Hux’s emotions through the Force, but his barriers were tight enough that it was barely more than a thread. 

‘May I come in?’ Kylo asked, catching a glimpse of the stark interior of Hux’s quarters.

Hux folded his arms, but stepped aside. ‘Yes. Hurry up.’

Kylo’s mouth tilted upward in a sneer, but he kept quiet. This was still preferable to any hint of softness or vulnerability. Kylo destroyed vulnerable things. It was the nature of the dark side. 

‘Strip down,’ Hux ordered.

‘I know your manners are better than that, general,’ Kylo said and folded his arms, mirroring Hux’s stance.

Hux’s expression darkened. ‘Stop being obstinate for once in your life and follow a simple instruction, that I assure you, is in your own best interest,’ he snapped.

Kylo narrowed his eyes. ‘You’re afraid.’

Hux took two quick steps until he was right in Kylo’s space. ‘Not of _you_.’

Kylo held his ground. It probably wasn’t a good idea to point out that Hux seemed scared of himself. Kylo started taking off his robes, ignoring the way his elbow nearly caught Hux in the chest. 

Hux stepped back. ‘ _Thank_ you,’ he said with poorly concealed pique. 

Kylo finished undressing and stood naked. He wasn’t the least bit self-conscious of his nudity, and it was nice having Hux’s appraising gaze pan along his body. Only then did Hux start undressing. Kylo was getting impatient, but Hux’s movements were quick and military-efficient. He grabbed Hux once the final piece of his uniform was discarded on the floor and kissed him. Hux made an irritated noise, but kissed back, mostly keeping his teeth out of it.

Kylo let his hands wander over the planes of Hux’s body. There was a pleasing solidity to his muscles, but they were clearly developed from training exercises. His skin was completely free from scarring, in stark contrast to Kylo’s, which bore the marks of the battlefield. And his training. Kylo shivered.

‘You seem a little distracted. Am I boring you, Ren?’

Kylo scowled. ‘I’m not the one who gets distracted and overwhelmed by sex.’

Hux broke the kiss and stepped back. ‘Don’t you _dare_ bring up that instance of your Force-trickery.’ His expression was odd. 

Kylo tilted his head, standing this close he could sense something at the edges of Hux’s thoughts. Some desire or preoccupation. Kylo’s eyes widened. ‘You want it again, don’t you? You _enjoyed_ it!’ he accused.

Hux flushed an angry red. ‘Fuck you!’ he snarled before pausing and visibly gathering his composure. ‘Because I obviously enjoy being left hard and semi-coherent while you panic and run off. Such a _fine_ experience.’ 

‘I didn’t panic.’

Hux snorted. His expression was still wary, but his rage was less present to Kylo’s senses in the Force. ‘This arrangement’s been working fine as is. Some light stress relief with someone of roughly the same rank.’

‘We’re _exactly_ the same rank,’ Kylo pointed out testily. 

Hux looked like he was about to argue, but took a deep breath instead. ‘Regardless, I see no reason to start introducing complexity when we don’t need to.’

Kylo crossed his arms and looked down at the floor of Hux’s room. ‘I wouldn’t leave this time. Not if I knew it was going to happen.’

Hux mirrored the pose. ‘And just what would you do?’ he asked.

‘Get you off while you’re incoherent and begging for it,’ he said after a moment’s thought. ‘See what you’d do if I ordered you to.’ Hux shivered. Kylo could feel the conflicting mix of arousal and trepidation. ‘It might happen again anyway, wouldn’t you rather be ready for it?’ Kylo pressed.

Hux scowled at him. ‘Is that a threat?’

Kylo shrugged. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. ‘Fine. But if this goes any way like last time, I’m going to find someone else to fuck when I’m off-shift.’

Kylo smirked. ‘Good luck finding another ranking officer.’ His smirk widened. ‘Go over to the bed.’

Hux muttered something about how Kylo didn’t count as an officer, but he went. Kylo padded after him and grabbed Hux’s wrists, pushing him down, face-first against the mattress, and covering his body with his own. Hux made an indignant noise, but didn’t struggle. Kylo nipped at the soft skin of Hux neck and trailed his teeth down to bite at the meat of Hux’s shoulder. 

Growing bored, Kylo flipped Hux over and then pinned his arms and legs with the Force, leaving him spread. 

Kylo’s eyes tracked over Hux’s body and he ran a possessive hand down his chest and stomach. Hux tensed beneath the touch. His eyes were narrowed and his breath was coming faster. Kylo couldn’t quite tell if it was fear or arousal. Either way, Hux was hard, his erection curving up against his stomach.

Kylo tilted his head. ‘Relax, general.’

Hux gave a grim smile. ‘Easier said than done.’

Kylo sighed heavily. It probably wasn’t worth pointing out that Hux was the one who’d practically suggested they do this. He idly wondered if it worth trying to break down Hux’s shielding through the Force. On one hand, prisoners usually needed to be broken down with torture to leave them susceptible to that kind of attack, but if Hux _wanted_ it maybe he wouldn’t fight it. Hux was glaring at him. Kylo rolled his eyes. As if anything was ever that easy with the general. 

‘Fine,’ Kylo said quietly and leaned down to run his lips and teeth across Hux’s collarbone. He needed to overwhelm Hux, so that the immediacy of his own flesh overrode his mental defences. ‘Close your eyes.’

Hux did as he was told and the tension in his limbs palpably increased. Pinning him with the Force was very useful in this respect. Kylo could feel Hux’s sense of helplessness, even through the shielding. The suggestion of vulnerability would help push it into reality and every time Hux’s involuntary struggles proved futile, Kylo could feel him slipping. This was all so much more difficult when he couldn’t just overwhelm with torture.

Kylo indulged his desire to touch and explore Hux’s body with no concerns beyond his own whims. He teased mercilessly, counting each clench of Hux’s jaw and each grudging little sound as a victory. It felt like it took ages to break through Hux’s mental shielding, but eventually, almost like switch being flicked, the barriers came down. 

Kylo had to pull his own mind back to avoid the sudden absence in Hux’s defences, and for a moment he felt dizzy and disoriented. Then Kylo shored up his own barriers. A strong sense of satisfaction rose in him. Hux’s gaze was soft and unfocused and when Kylo reached out to stroke his face, he leaned into the touch and sighed. Any remaining tension left his body. 

‘How does it feel?’ Kylo asked. He’d never had the chance to observe someone so open in a context where they hadn’t been broken down by pain first. 

‘I don’t know,’ Hux said. Kylo snorted. Trust Hux to be uncooperative even when he wasn’t trying to resist. 

Kylo absently ran his hand down Hux’s neck and shoulder while he considered. With his shielding gone, there wasn’t much willpower behind Hux’s mind, no _intent_. He would probably do his best to comply if Kylo kept his orders simple. Kylo gave a slow smile and let the Force-bonds dissolve away. Hux didn’t even try to get up. ‘Get on the floor. I’m going to fuck your mouth,’ Kylo said.

Hux got off the bed and slid down to his knees in front of Kylo. He looked up with a peaceful, strangely affectionate sort of expression. Kylo looked away. ‘Well, get to it,’ he said. ‘Suck my cock.’

Hux leaned forward and rubbed his head against Kylo’s knee like some fucking spukamas, but before Kylo could protest, Hux actually did what he was told. Kylo couldn’t hold back a gasp at the wet heat of Hux’s mouth. The sight of Hux on his knees like this was deeply gratifying. He would never do this unless Kylo was flat on his back so there could be ‘no illusions about who was in control’.

Kylo reflexively grabbed at Hux’s head, though the regulation cut made it impossible to get a real grip. Kylo’s hips twitched forward, but he tried not to buck, still all too aware of that unsettling void where Hux’s mental barriers usually sat. 

‘Come on, yes, good, just like that,’ Kylo muttered in a litany of meaningless praise that he couldn’t seem to stem. 

Hux was making sounds of his own, muffled moans and occasional hitching breaths through his nose. His eyes had fluttered shut. It was like this had become his entire world. The angle meant Kylo could just catch glimpses of Hux’s erection.

‘Touch yourself,’ Kylo ordered. 

Hux’s rhythm faltered for a moment and Kylo’s hips stuttered before he could control it. Hux’s hand went between his legs, though by the uneven movements of his arm, Kylo could tell it was an uncoordinated effort. Something about the frantic gracelessness of it burned low in Kylo’s guts. Seeing Hux reduced to the base instincts of pleasure and flesh was captivating. Kylo found himself almost equally engrossed in Hux’s masturbation. The absent shielding also meant that diffuse pleasure was radiating through the Force and twisting Kylo’s perception.

Every drag of Hux’s lips and flick of his tongue was pushing Kylo closer to the edge. Pleasure built steadily and it was getting impossible to separate Hux’s sensations from his own. Was that a tongue laving over the head of his cock or Hux’s thumb? Was the slickness from spit, or precome and the sweat of Hux’s palm? 

Kylo’s grip tightened on the back of Hux’s head and he gave a warning as best he could, his words turning into a groan as he came. For once Hux didn’t try to pull back. He was too far gone to swallow properly, but his hand sped up, even as he coughed on the mouthful. Kylo could only watch unblinkingly as Hux arched and bared his neck in a rare lack of inhibition. It only took a few more strokes before Hux spilled over his own hand. His sharp cry was much louder than usual, even with his hoarse voice. 

After a few moments of panting and stillness, Hux blinked up at him. The soft look in his eyes was completely at odds with everything Kylo expected from the general. It was strangely compelling. Kylo licked his lips. It took him a couple of tries to actually summon the ability to speak. ‘Get back on the bed.’

Hux obeyed immediately and sort of half sat, half lay against Kylo’s side. Kylo blinked. Then he stood up. Hux tensed, looking up at him. ‘Don’t go.’

Kylo sneered. ‘I wasn’t going to,’ he said and stomped off to Hux’s ’fresher. If he was intentionally louder then normal as he got a towel and wet it, it wasn’t like Hux was in a position to say anything. 

When Kylo got back, Hux was exactly where he’d left him and shivering slightly. Kylo scowled and ushered him under the covers as soon as he’d cleaned off his hand and softened cock. The idiot would likely freeze out of spite, or something. 

That nameless itching sensation was back under Kylo’s skin. It was the feeling that had made him tear up that training room last time. He looked down at Hux. Hux was watching him back, with an unfocused look in his eyes. The corner of Kylo’s lip lifted in an expression of distaste. He got under the covers and when Hux instinctively shifted closer, probably seeking warmth, Kylo let him. He also wrapped his arms around Hux. It seemed to help settle the weird itching feeling. 

‘Don’t say a word,’ Kylo warned, staring resolutely at Hux’s blank wall.

Hux mumbled something sounding suspiciously like ‘fuck you’. Kylo relaxed slightly at that and his mind automatically reached out to touch the diffuse edges of Hux’s awareness. The shields weren’t back by any means, but there was a hint of solidity and it was growing as time passed. Kylo sent his own awareness out and surrounded Hux’s flimsy barriers. No one this side of the galaxy was strong enough to break through Kylo’s shielding.

Hux seemed to relax a little further. Kylo tightened his grip and scowled. Time passed in a sort of haze that wasn’t altogether unpleasant. Kylo occupied himself by observing the Hux’s barriers materialise. It was fascinating how they came in bits and pieces, like pixels flicking on one after the other. Kylo wondered if there were any applications for his training, especially in breaking through a prisoner’s shield during interrogation. 

After a moment Hux stirred. ‘Get off me, you great gurreck.’

Kylo loosened his hold and smirked when Hux pushed back ineffectually. ‘You’re even weaker than usual,’ Kylo said. Hux scowled and a few more pieces of his shielding flickered back into being. ‘Are you sure you can even stand?’ Kylo added. More pieces. Trust Hux to take it as a personal challenge. Did he even know how he was building his barriers back up?

‘Some of us have better things to do with our time than train and fuck,’ Hux said and hauled himself out of bed. He walked over to the ’fresher. ‘I have reports to read. You can see yourself out.’

Kylo rose much more smoothly and ran a hand through his hair. ‘Let me join you in the ’fresher.’ Hux sneered at him. Kylo shrugged. ‘You sucked me off on you knees, earlier.’ Hux’s scowl deepened. ‘I thought it would only be fair to return the favour.’

The expression of complete surprise on Hux’s face was entirely worth it. Kylo walked up to him, using their scant height difference to loom. ‘You can even pull my hair, if you want,’ Kylo added softly.

Hux stared at him for another moment, trying to read Kylo’s face. ‘Fine,’ he said in a clipped voice. His expression was admirably steady for someone who’d just put himself back together, but his feelings still betrayed him in the Force. Kylo smirked as he followed Hux into the ’fresher.


End file.
